


Psionics For Dummies

by Sollux_Obsessed_Weirdo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, sfw, sollux is the smartest man in the world no really stop laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Obsessed_Weirdo/pseuds/Sollux_Obsessed_Weirdo
Summary: It's been 20 years since I've written solkat fluff shenanigans---“Look-okay, watch this.” Sollux makes a big show of covering his eyes with his hands. More sparks light up around him and you feel something prickling at the middle of your biceps. “Those are shoulders, right?” He says this with a proud smile, and you smile back to him. “Not even close, big shot.”





	Psionics For Dummies

Ever since you’ve heard of what a psionic is, you’ve never fully understood them. Even when you befriended and later accepted (yeah, we’ll say that’s how it happened) Sollux into your black quadrant, it still didn’t really make sense to you. However, since the aforementioned new Kismesis, you’ve been a lot more comfortable prodding personal questions that would otherwise be rude to make.

The conversation came up rather naturally. You’d made a comment about the fact that psionics can read minds. Everyone knows that, obviously.

“No, that’s definitely not a real thing, we—at least I can’t do that. And I’ve never met anyone else who can.” Sollux’s back is against your shoulder, his 3D-GameGrub in hand as he’s playing some game you’ve never seen before. “That’s so bullshit, I’ve seen you induce sleep into your bees, you can’t tell me that’s *not* some kind of mind control, mind reading type thing?” You’re gesturing wildly as you talk, nearly smacking him in the head and cutting your wrist on his horn respectfully. “Did you just tell me that I read my bees fucking thoughts?” He actually looks over his shoulder at you, brows furrowed in the exact expression one would use if you had said something wildly stupid. “Are you trying to tell me how *my* powers work?” His voice is getting slightly higher pitched, and he’s turning his body to face you, and oh shit the GG has been closed. “I’m just saying! Your powers are stupid and confusing, they’re like—”

“Yeah tell me about your powers.” He interrupts, “go ahead, I’ll listen, tell me about how cool your powers are, and what you can do with your fucking *mind* by yourself.” He leans back and crosses his arms, the smuggest of smug faces on him. You feel your ears grow hot and you outwardly sputter to him, “You’re getting so defensive. And-and in my defense! How many other gold bloods have you talked to? Do you have, like, a little fucking forum that you all hang out in? Exchange powers like a bulge measuring contest and circle jerk around and make fun of people who don’t have freaky mind shit? Real fucking mature, shitbag. You’re not some special fucking…” you sputter more, trying your best not make an analogy with gold in it. “Gemstone or something! Get over yourself!” After you’re finished with totally taking him down a peg, Sollux’s slight furrow in his brow turns into a scowl. “What are your powers even good for?? Besides—"

“Besides what?!” He interrupts again, and there’s a small wave-like spark at the last word, his arms are crossed over his chest, hand squeezing his tiny biceps and a slight shake to his frame. You’ve seen him in this state many many times. He’s daring you to say it, daring you to say the H-word. “Besides…moving stuff, picking stuff up.” You’re glad he stopped you, you would’ve definitely said it, and this would have escalated rapidly. Sollux collapses against the side of the couch you two were sitting on, shoving his glasses up his face and rubbing his eyes. “I bet you can’t even open a door.”

Another small wave of sparks and your ablutionblock door swings open. It scares the shit out of you, but the blue and red sparks make you relax a little. He’s still in the same position, hands still over his face. You would never say it, especially not to him, but that’s cool. “Get me a book off that bookshelf.” You’re smiling now, this is exciting. “Fuck no, do I look like a fucking party monkey to you?” He’s looking up at you now, still a furrow in his brow. “Lighten the fuck up, I looking to get educated about guys like you.” Sollux flashes you that face from earlier, you’re-a-fucking-idiot face, with a dash of the i-don't-trust-you face.

“Does it work like hands? Could you type with them?” You sit up slightly, totally invested in recovering from that big fuck up. Sollux holds up his hand and shakes it, a generic ‘ehhh’ gesture. “It’s a little more general than that. Specific stuff like typing is really hard. I can do it though.” He’s trying to show off, you can tell. “And I know it’s going to come up, eventually, sex with my psi is not as good as porn makes it look.”

“Well at least *I* didn’t go there.” You laugh to yourself a small bit and shrug. “It’s rude of you to assume what I do and don’t like.”

"I mean…” Sollux trails off and quickly snatches your hand up. He uses his “psi” to push your sleeve off and you feel the sparks on your skin. The hair on your arm stands straight up and you shiver rather violently. “Yeah,” he says this a matter of factly and doesn’t let go of your hand.  
“I don’t hate it. Don’t assume the shit I’m into.” You have a bit of a grimace on your face. You hate it when he assumes he knows everything. You show this agitation by squeezing his hand, but he doesn’t seem to have seen that as a form of aggression; he just smiles at you. You scowl more. “Trust me, dude. I’ve tried it and it’s—"

“You’ve tried it?? Like actually put it up in you??” It feels good to interrupt him after he did it twice to you. You now suddenly feel like laughing in his face. He seems to have read your face and body language and his face lights up all yellow. Sollux withdraws his hand and crosses his arms again. “Everyone’s done it.”  
“You’re in denial.” You do laugh this time, and his blush stretches across his whole face and is much darker. “Like you haven’t don’t anything weird before, in the privacy of your own hive completely alone!” You’re laughing so hard, you wipe your eyes. “I doubt that you can even find your own bulge with your thhhioniiickth.” Spit flies everywhere and you wipe your mouth. “Let alone my bulge if we ever *did* try it.” A deep deep part of you wants him to take that as a challenge. “Like you’d even let me.” Sollux rolls his eyes, seemingly lightening up. “Look-okay, watch this.” Sollux makes a big show of covering his eyes with his hands. More sparks light up around him and you feel something prickling at the middle of your biceps. “Those are shoulders, right?” He says this with a proud smile, and you smile back to him. “Not even close, big shot.”

He mumbles something that you can’t hear, and his psi gives you a little shove. “There’s definitely something here…” you catch him mumbling. The psi travels up your arm and disappears after your shoulder.

“Can you even feel with those?”  
“Shut up, I’m doing something. I can’t concentrate with your fucking blathering.” That’s code for ‘I have too much pride to admit it, but no.’

Sollux’s hands on his face rub at his eyes, and suddenly you feel the tingling on your face. That’s very different. It was like touching hair or fur that’s been rubbed, a slight crackle the closer it comes to your ears. “Horns? Hair?” He says, using his Tech Support voice, the voice he uses when he knows he can do it, it’s just harder than he thought it was. “You’re under sizing me, again.” He does that little shove again, and without your clothes to buffer the feeling and the fact that you’ve never felt someone shove your fucking face before, it feels kind of awful. “Cut it out!” You try and move your hands to your cheeks, where you feel the buzz and it startles you that there’s nothing there. Of course, there’s nothing there, you’re looking at his hands right now, they’re still on his face, covering his eyes. “I can feel *weight*,” he says, getting a little annoyed that he wasn’t as familiar with your body as you’re sure he thought he was, “but, no I can’t feel texture or warmth or anything. And just because I know that your one fucking brain cell can’t comprehend what I mean by that, I mean that I can tell there’s weight because I’m not just going through you.”

“I got that.” You scowl at him.  
“I’m genuinely surprised.”

You waste no time in leaning over and smacking him upside the head. Sollux jumps and his little light show fizzles out. His hands come off his face and he looks at you like that was totally uncalled for. Spoiler: he’s wrong. “That was a compliment! Jesus, don’t fucking slap me.” He holds the side of his head, but you doubt it actually hurts. “Oh! I didn’t know that’s what that was! Oh, I’m *so* flattered, Sollux, thank you so much! Try showing off your dumb freak show in a way that doesn’t treat me like a science doll, thanks in advance.” You still thought It was cool though.

“You didn’t seem to like being touched all that much. Maybe I was right about it not being a good sexual device.“  
"Maybe nothing, You have, however, proven that you don’t know shit about my body and you still think I’m the same size as I was two sweeps ago.” Yes, you’re mad about that. He snatches up your hand again and holds it, scooting a little closer and closing his eyes again. “Stop grabbing at me” Even if he can’t see it, you scowl at him. “Shut up, science purposes only. I needed a frame of reference.” His expression is stoic, both of his hand holding yours and rubbing at the tendons and knuckles. There’re light sparks dancing up your arms that you see, but do not feel. They’re slow and stop just short of the top of your shoulders. “Shoulders.” He says, confident, but his lips drawn into a straight, tight line. “Close enough.” You shrug and he opens his eyes, a big smile on his face. You don’t mean for it to, but his expression makes you smile as well.


End file.
